New Dimension
by NinjasDude
Summary: Full Description Inside
1. Description

Description:

Maybe Scott and the Samurai Rangers destroyed Professor Cog; but that doesn't change the fact that Venjix received the Sanzu River's water. When Scott arrives at his dimension, he learns that some of the remaining people living in his dimension were poisoned by the water. Dr. K, Tenaya, and his Ranger teammates were the only ones to survive the poison of the water. Dr. K tells him that his father was poisoned by the water and dead. Scott grieves for his father; but then an idea was building in his mind. His idea was to go to the Samurai Rangers' dimension to avoid the toxic of not just the atmosphere, but also the toxic that the grinders and Venjix put to the water. It was their only chance of living. They still caught the train Scott used to travel from his dimension to the Samurai Rangers'. A few hours later, Scott and his team arrives, only to find the Samurai Rangers were on a fight with a Nighlok. After finding them, Scott and his team help the Samurais. When they arrived to the Shiba House, Scott began to tell things to them; making the understand what happened; and finds a lady who knows everything about what happened in his dimension. Then a battle with a Nighlok again came. An Unknown Ranger helps them destroy the Nighlok, with both the Samurai and RPM Rangers. The Nighlok grows, and the Ranger reveals that the RPM and Samurai Megazord could both team up with doing one thing: combining their Megazord to the zord of the Unknown ones. Later, the Unknown Ranger goes to the Shiba House; and reveals herself only to Ji. She was the same lady who knew about Scott's dimension and everything that happened to everyone. Her name was Catherine Isabelle Lee; and her mother received secretly all the Power Morphers on every Ranger group. First, Zordon gave her mother the Dimensional Morpher. Then every morphing sequence was updated to the morpher. In each Ranger team, she cannot decide what her color is; the morpher chooses it for her. The Dimensional Morpher helps her on summoning the other Rangers' battle gears when Cat needed them, and it is transported to her hand. Cat was the only Ranger who can do that; and the very first Ranger who can morph into every kind of Ranger and every Ranger in every team. The time will come that Cat will reveal herself. Will the Rangers accept her as their friend and supposedly leader?


	2. Seeing Each Other Again

Chapter One: Seeing Each Other Again

The train Scott used in going to the Samurai Ranger's dimension again came back to his dimension. He went to Corinth, only to see the domed city invaded by grinders that are patrolling for Venjix. Then he found a truck with and RPM logo on it; and then followed it.

Since the driver seemed to see him, the truck stopped and opened the back door. Scott was then surprised who were the persons inside the truck. There was his teammates, and Tenaya. Dr. K was the one driving the truck. Then he parked his motorbike inside the truck. He was confused when he did not see his father inside.

"Where's dad? Where are you all going?" Scott asked his team.

"I'm so sorry to tell you, Scott; Commander Truman is dead. He's poisoned by the Sanzu River's water," Summer Landsdown told him.

"What? How did it get here? That's impossible because we destroyed Professor Cog with the Red Samurai Ranger," Scott told them.

"But that doesn't change the fact that before you killed him, he gave Venjix the Nighlok River's water; and now they're terrorizing even Corinth. We've got no place to be safe in our dimension," Dr. K interrupted.

"Maybe not in ours; maybe somewhere safer," Scott said with an idea building in his mind.

"Where, Scott?" Tenaya gently asked. "We cannot live in our dimension longer. The longer we stay here, the longer we'll be hiding from the grinders and Venjix."

"I think I know the answer to your question, Tenaya," Scott told them.

Dillon asked, "What do you mean: not here? Is there any place we could go exception for Corinth? Scott, every city is invaded with grinders; we can't hide anywhere."

"We'll not stay in our dimension. We'll go to my friends in other dimension," Scott told them. "Hopefully, Emily and the others will be willing to help us to live in a new life in a new dimension."

"Can you get here and drive?" asked Dr. K as she opened the other door and stopped the truck.

"Why, I would love to," Scott said as he got inside the front seat and managed to drive. "Let's just make sure everyone's safe. We just have to go through the train station."

"What are we supposed to do there, Scott Truman?" Ziggy asked their leader. "Look, what do you see? There are many of them everywhere."

"Grinders or not, I'm going to take those things down. And we're going to the Samurais' Dimension, still, fighting enemies," Scott told them without looking back.

"Then let's go!" Summer cheered up as Scott drove faster.

Train Station!

The train going to the next dimension was waiting for somebody to get inside. Luckily, no grinders were around so they can pass easily. There are only about a minute before the train leaves. Scott and the others sneaked just to be very, very careful. They went inside the train and sat on the chairs. Scott knew the dimensional number of Jayden's dimension. It was 5. He knew that Jayden will be surprised if he tells him what happened when he arrived at his dimension. Everything there was a wreck; Summer and the others where the only ones to survive the reigning of Venjix.

After that, the train started to go to Jayden's dimension.

Shiba House!

A new lady was standing around the dojo and inspecting all the furnaces inside the house. She had wavy black hair, green and Japanese eyes, and especially, dark red lips.

"Jayden, could you please help me studying my Samurai Instincts? Please, I just need to. If you do, I'll show you my techniques in Martial Arts so you don't need morph when Moogers come," she told Jayden.

Jayden replied, "Cat, sure. Why wouldn't I help the Milady of the Shiba House? You always wanted me to help you. Now's your opportunity to make me help you even you're strong enough. By the way, Cat; Mentor Ji wanted you to go to him. He said you two have to talk after training."

"Thank you, too, Prince of the Shiba House," Cat teased him. "Only just because I wore skirts, doesn't mean I'm a Milady."

Then they began dueling. Jayden told her to close her eyes and stay on focus. Then he began to throw kicks and punches. Cat has fast instincts, so she attacked Jayden the same time he strikes her. After that, he told Cat to remove her blindfold the same time as Jayden and her kick were on the medium mode. The last time Cat did that with Jayden, she didn't become balanced. So she tried again, this time, she perfected balancing.

"Great moves, Cat. That was a great one," Mike told her.

Cat then turned to him and asked, "Mike, you scared me. Are you watching us? Sorry, I didn't mean to ask you. It's your choice. Have you been here before our training?"

"Nah, I just arrived. By the way, it's very awesome when you didn't lose your balance when you and Jayden's legs were on the medium stage. It was like the Cat that I've never seen before. You are now the Cat that is more concentrated on her training like it's Jayden who was training," Mike replied.

"Very funny, Mike," Cat replied. "Would you please stop picking on me? Its like: everywhere I go, there's always someone to pick on me. Please, Mike."

Then Jayden put his leg down as Cat also did. Then he began to ask a question to what he calls Milady.

"Cat, why do you have green eyes instead of the rightful genes that your parents have? They have brown and blue eyes, so then your eyes should be brown, too," Jayden told her.

"Jayden, I know. But what I call myself depends upon what my identity is. I'm Catherine Isabelle Lee, and Jayden, I'm just 18. My mother was the one to receive the secret identity morpher. Jayden, you know that whoever was chosen should be the one to have green eyes instead of her genes," Cat told him. "You know what I mean."

"Alright, I will. But not unless you pick me up or tell me what to do during Mia's culinary. She's so shook up in her meals. Do not eat anything that Mia cooks. And from now on when Mia cooks, I'm wearing my helmet," Mike interrupted.

After that, Cat and Jayden silently chuckled. They've tasted every single dish Mia had cooked. It looks like they don't want to eat again, thanks to Mia.

What they do not know is Emily was listening to them from behind. After that, she got out of the shadows and punched Mike in the shoulder, warning him to stop picking on Mia.

"Mike, you said it before. If you told us that before, why you aren't doing it?" asked Emily. "And Mike, Mia will know about this. Things like that can't stand to her on punching and beating you up."

Just before Emily left, the Gap Sensor went off. They ran to the living room where Ji and the others are looking at their map. There's been a Nighlok by the waterfront. Before they left, Cat saw how they morphed. They drew their respective Samurai Symbols. Water's sign for Kevin, forest's is for Mike, Jayden's symbol is fire, Emily's samurai symbol was Earth, Mia's was sky while Antonio had light symbol. Cat was contented, she knew that someday, the Rangers of the future or of the present time will need her help.

Then she turned to Ji and said, "Probably someone's coming today. I assure you that. Since I'm the one to have the secret identity, I can see some of the Rangers' thoughts and see what they are seeing. Well, Scott's on his way here in our dimension. He was with Tenaya, Dillon, Dr. K, Ziggy, Summer, and Flynn. I think that Venjix had the water."

"Well, that's something we've got to prepare," Ji told her.

"Yes, it is. There's a large chance that they arrive here during the Samurai Rangers' battle; and probably Scott will help them. And there's a large chance that Master Xandred will only remember everything about Professor Cog. That's the hard part I'm willing to risk. Once Master X remembers about that hunk-of-a-metal-junk, he'll surely be distracted about that, and delays Nighlok attacks, means that Lauren can practice the Sealing Symbol for more means. The more time we are wasting, the more time Lauren Shiba won't practice it. When the time comes and Jayden is defeated by Nighlok no matter how strong he is, how perfectly we practiced the Samurai legacy, no matter how perfect Jayden is and how is he very serious and focused, and that's the time when Lauren shows up and maybe pausing on practicing to perfect the Sealing Symbol. We cannot risk the life of the firstborn Shiba, Lauren, and especially, the second inheritance of the Shiba, Jayden. You know we can't, Ji. Both of us know that," Cat said.

Mentor Ji just nodded, amazed of how Cat is focused on her studies. She didn't even knew who the firstborn Shiba is, her parents didn't taught that to her.

Inter-dimensional Train Station!

Scott and the others got out of the train. The Red Ranger made a gesture to tell the others to follow his lead. He soon made a step as the others follow him.

Then they got out the train after that and went to go to find the Rangers.

Waterfront!

The Rangers were battling the Nighlok. The monster almost beat them down. Jayden was the only one left standing. He wasn't scared if he could die. He knew that Lauren will be there to replace him being the leader. And he also knew that Lauren should be in his position now if she wasn't taking care of things. If she isn't taking care of the Sealing Symbol, she would be very useful.

When Jayden was beaten, the Nighlok seemed to be stronger. Not until a voice came to mess up whatever the Nighlok is doing.

"Hey, fish-face!" a familiar voice came in the scene.

The Rangers turned to see the person. To their surprise, it was Scott from the RPM team! The rest of the team was with him. They just stared at the Red RPM Ranger.

"Scott?" Emily asked weakly as Jayden crawled to reach her.

"Hello, Samurais. Guess whose back? It's Scott from the RPM," said Scott.

"Hello, again, Power Rangers. It's been a long time," Summer stated. "Unfortunately, the monster is going down!"

"Are you kidding me? No one will beat me because I am the strongest Nighlok to be summoned by Master Xandred! When I defeat you, Rangers, you all will be bowing to my Master and he'll reward me for my loyalty to him. I'll remind you that, Power Rangers. No one will surpass the standard rules of my master. Let that be a lesson," the Nighlok reprimanded.

"Guess not. Enough talk already, Nighlok. You are going down," Tenaya said. "Dillon, are you ready?"

"Let's do it, Tenaya. Ready?" Dillon asked as his teammates nodded. "Well, then. RPM get in gear."

Then their suits built upon them. The Rangers were surprised to see a new Purple Ranger standing with the Rangers. And they were also surprised to see that Tenaya is gone. And with Tenaya gone and a new Ranger appeared, the Rangers know one thing puzzling on their minds, Tenaya had become the last member of the RPM group.

"Tenaya?" Kevin asked. "You're a Ranger now? Why didn't I know? Why didn't you tell us when we are still in your dimension?"

"I was afraid to tell you. I was hoping that if I tell you the truth, you'll be amazed and wouldn't continue on your mission as a Power Ranger. But now that our dimension is destroyed, everyone who's involved in the destruction of our dimension shall be destroyed in our wrath. We are Power Rangers and we don't have mercy on evil," Tenaya said coldly. "Venjix and the grinders, they'll be out soon as Master X should be."

"There's enough talk now," the Nighlok murmured on his breath as he charged through the RPM Rangers in a super speed and when the Rangers were knocked down, he said," Didn't I said that there's enough talk from you? I'm going to say that you Rangers were as pathetic as I thought you were."

"No they're not. Nobody is pathetic in the Ranger History, except for the villains," Jayden said, recovering. "You villains actually think that we are going to go down, don't you?"

"I believe the truth behind Jayden's words. We Rangers never give up; we never surrender. Jayden is the most responsible and dedicated among us Samurai Rangers. He's the most dedicated Ranger I've ever met. As long as the Shiba legacy is drawn over to you, Master Xandred will have no choice but to send you here to destroy us. He sent you to destroy our powers; or convince us to give it to you. Nobody will make us do that; nobody. You have no respect of the powers that we had. If the Sealing Symbol is mastered by Shiba, then tell this to Master Xandred…" Emily said as she looked over to Jayden and he nodded.

"We're gonna seal you and put an end to all of this," Emily and Jayden said in unison.

The other Rangers also stood up and together, they said, "We believe in all of the destruction that you villains have brought to our dimensions. Our only chance of surviving the extermination you can give us, by being Rangers. A true Ranger never gives up; a true Ranger doesn't know how to give up. We never abandon our fights. You are all going to be exterminated."

"Enough with your little bugs already. I'm going to finish you once and for all. I'm going to end you Rangers up. I am going to kill you!" the Nighlok shouted but luckily the same time he dried out. "Oh, no; you got lucky. Let's see if you can still defeat me next time we meet again, Rangers."

Shiba House!

"And we will wait for that one," Cat said as she smiled.


End file.
